Yang Fana adalah Waktu
by grettama
Summary: “Kau nggak harus mengerti, Dobe. Yang perlu kau lakukan, cukup hanya merasakan…” sekuel ASSICKTERU. Shounen ai. Beta-Ed by FBSN.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : "Kau nggak harus mengerti, Dobe. Yang perlu kau lakukan, cukup hanya merasakan…"**

**Rate : T – again**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**

**A/N : SHOUNEN AI. AU. Gaje. OOCness. Don't like don't read.**

**Inspired by : SMS (?) from my friend and contain Sapardi Djokodamono's poem.**

-

Fic ini merupakan sekuel dari Assickteru… tapi maaf banget kalo genrenya berganti. Saia lagi suka menyiksa salah satu dari mereka, biar impas (you will know what I mean about 'impas' later)…*evil smirk*

*dirasenchidori*

-

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Yang Fana adalah Waktu_**

**_Beta-Ed by FBSN_**

-

~Naruto's POV~

Aku meletakkan mangkok ramenku di atas meja. Meraih botol jus jeruk di sampingnya. Meminumnya, seteguk demi seteguk. Aku mengusap bibirku dengan punggung tanganku begitu aku selesai. Ekor mataku menangkap langit biru cerah tak berawan di luar sana. Aku bangkit dari kursiku, dan berdiri di ambang jendela. Menatap dalam-dalam ke langit itu. Langit yang begitu mirip dengan warna mataku. Aku tersenyum pahit. Kalimat itu selalu mengingatkanku pada_nya_. Hanya _dia _yang selalu mengucapkan itu padaku.

Aku berbalik dan menjauh dari jendela, menghenyakkan diri di sofa berwarna oranye pucat di tengah ruangan. Sebuah foto berpigura terletak di meja kecil di sebelah sofa itu. Aku mengambilnya, mengamati potret di dalamnya. Potretku dan diri_nya_. _Dia_, Uchiha Sasuke.

Aneh memang. Tapi hubungan kami dimulai oleh suatu ketidaksengajaan. Aku di masa muda, Uzumaki Naruto yang masih berusia lima belas tahun dan tidak bisa menerima kekalahan, pada suatu pagi yang cerah, menantang cowok yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, cowok yang menurutku paling menyebalkan di dunia, untuk jadian denganku. Benar, untuk _jadian _denganku. Kenangan itu selalu membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Tentu saja saat itu aku tidak benar-benar ingin jadian dengannya. Semua ucapanku hanya berdasarkan emosi sesaat. Tapi tak disangka dia menerimanya. Haha. Kami masih bertengkar hebat berbulan-bulan setelah itu. Aku menjauhinya. Dia tak ingin memandangku. Benar-benar perang dingin yang membuat seisi sekolah tak ingin berada di ruangan yang sama dengan kami. Sialnya, kami tak pernah terpisah kelas sampai lulus SMA. Apa guru-guru sengaja? Pertanyaan yang masih menjadi misteri bagiku sampai sekarang.

Kami masih terus bertengkar, sampai hari itu. Hari yang tak akan pernah kulupakan, di saat tidur sekalipun.

-

_flashback_

_Aku menggerutu. Kakashi-sensei sengaja. Guru berambut norak yang tidak pantas disebut guru itu pasti sengaja. Aku mengerling ke arah Pantat Ayam yang duduk di sebelahku, dengan tampang stoic-nya, masih tetap membersihkan tropi yang dipegangnya, sama sekali tidak menggubrisku. Kami memang biasa saling mengacuhkan seperti ini. Terutama sejak insiden 'penembakan' di depan kelas beberapa bulan lalu yang mengakibatkan hilangnya imejku di muka umum. Aku masih bermimpi buruk kalau mengingat hal memuakkan itu._

_Dan sekarang di sinilah aku. Duduk berdua dengannya di ruang tropi sekolah, mendapat hukuman dari Kakashi-sensei yang luar-biasa-menyebalkan itu untuk membersihkan semua tropi di ruangan itu yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, karena kami telah 'saling menyapa' untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan bulan. Pelipis kiriku masih agak berdarah dan aku masih bisa melihat memar di rahangnya karena hasil 'sapaan'-ku._

"_Ouch!" umpatku ketika tanpa sengaja bagian yang tajam dari salah satu tropi menusuk jariku. Menambah luka di tubuhku dengan sayatan memanjang yang tampaknya cukup dalam. "Sial!" aku mengamati luka itu. Darah yang keluar cukup banyak. Aku hendak mengarahkan jariku ke mulutku dan menghisap darah yang keluar ketika jari-jari pucat meraihnya lebih dulu, dan menarik tanganku ke bibir pucatnya… Si Pantat Ayam itu menghisap lukaku dengan lembut, dengan mata terpejam._

_Aku terpaku. "Teme…" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku._

_Dia berjengit ketika mendengar suaraku dan langsung menjauhkan bibirnya dari tanganku. Ia tampak terkejut dan salah tingkah. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Dobe. Aku hanya…" tapi kata-katanya terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja kami berpandangan. "Aku hanya…" ia berusaha melanjutkan sementara aku memandangnya ingin tahu. "Aku hanya…"_

_Detik berikutnya, sebelum aku sempat menonjoknya atau menendangnya ke seberang ruangan dan memulai perkelahian yang lain lagi, bibirnya sudah mendarat dengan sempurna di bibirku, dengan sukses mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah, aku tidak melawan. Aku hanya duduk diam di situ, menggenggam tangannya yang melingkari pinggangku. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika 'ragamu mengkhianati hatimu'. Pepatah itu ada benarnya._

_Ah, tapi apa benar pepatah itu cocok dengan keadaanku sekarang?_

_Akhirnya Si Pantat Ayam itu melepasku. Aku menatap mata onyx-nya meminta penjelasan. Oke, aku cukup tenang dalam menghadapi situasi aneh macam begini. Situasi di mana seorang cowok menciumku. Padahal seharusnya aku bisa langsung membunuhnya, entah dengan cara apa. Menusuknya dengan tropi yang tadi menusukku bukan ide buruk._

"_Suki dayo."_

_Hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari bibir yang tadi menciumku. Tidak lebih, diucapkan tanpa ekspresi, dengan mata yang menatap tajam ke arahku._

_end of flashback_

-

Aku tersenyum kecil lagi, bahkan setiap detailnya masih kuingat dengan jelas. Tapi itu hanya kenangan masa lalu. Pada kenyataannya aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke selama hampir dua bulan. Kami memang masih menjalin hubungan, setidaknya kami belum putus. Aku masih berusaha membuat diriku percaya kalau kami memang belum putus. Tapi dua bulan bukan waktu yang singkat bagiku. Sebenarnya, bisa dibilang, aku yang menghindarinya.

Dan kau masih bertanya kenapa.

Tentu saja kau akan menghindari pacarmu kalau pada suatu pagi yang cerah kau melihat pacarmu itu sedang berjalan dengan cewek lain setelah malam sebelumnya ia menolak ajakanmu untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan pagi. Tentu saja kau akan menghindari pacarmu kalau dia tidak pernah membalas SMS atau menjawab teleponmu hampir setiap hari. Tentu saja kau akan menghindari pacarmu kalau dia mengatakan padamu dia ada janji dengan kakaknya padahal yang terjadi dia minum kopi bersama seorang cewek di café. Tentu saja kau akan menghindari pacarmu kalau cewek yang dimaksud itu adalah sahabatmu. Tentu saja kau akan menghindari pacarmu kalau kau adalah seorang cowok, begitu pula dengan pacarmu. Apalagi sekarang tampaknya orientasi pacarmu itu sudah berubah normal. Dan cewek yang dia pilih adalah sahabatmu.

Benar, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya bisa memilih untuk menghindarinya. Aku tak ingin memaksakan perasaanku pada Sasuke. Toh kebersamaan kami selama enam tahun sudah cukup bagiku. Yang perlu kulakukan sekarang hanya menunggunya mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal.

Ponselku berdering. Ada SMS masuk. Aku meraih ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja, pesan dari Sakura ternyata. Cewek yang kumaksud dari tadi. Aku membuka pesan darinya.

[Otanjoubi omedettou, Naruto-kun! XDD Jangan lupa undang aku kalau kau mau mengadakan pesta, pesta apapun itu. XP. With love~Sakura-chan~]

Aku mengerjap dan mengecek tanggal di ponselku. Rupanya hari ini sepuluh Oktober. Aku nyaris lupa kalau seandainya Sakura tidak menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Aku tersenyum dan mengetik 'arigatou' untuk membalas pesan itu. Yah, bagaimanapun Sakura kan tetap sahabatku.

Begitu aku selesai membalas, masuk pesan lain, dari Shikamaru.

[Otanjoubi omedettou]

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku ketika membaca pesan itu. Kutebak Shikamaru pasti terlalu malas untuk mengetik kata-kata ucapan yang panjang-panjang. Aku membalasnya dengan kata yang sama seperti aku membalas pesan dari Sakura.

Pesan-pesan ucapan itu berlangsung terus seharian. Dan coba tebak? Yep, tak satupun yang datang dari Si Pantat Ayam itu. Kurasa dia memang benar-benar sudah melupakanku. Aku masih menunggunya menelepon paling tidak, tapi ternyata dia juga tidak melakukannya. Aku duduk di ambang jendela sepanjang hari itu, memainkan ponsel di tangan sambil memandang pemandangan di luar jendela, menunggu, tapi tak ada apapun. Ponselku berhenti berbunyi ketika senja tiba. Ketika semua orang di _phonebook_ ponselku sudah mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun'. Kecuali _dia _tentu saja.

Tepat ketika aku turun dari ambang jendela dan menutupnya, hujan turun. Hujan yang sangat lebat, disertai petir yang menggelegar, pokoknya nyaris badai. Aku menutup semua jendela rumahku dan berdiam diri di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV. Bahkan suara TV pun teredam oleh suara air yang bagaikan diguyurkan dari langit. Benar-benar cuaca yang menggambarkan suasana hatiku. Haha.

Ting tong.

Suara bel itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengernyit. Orang gila macam apa yang bertamu di tengah hujan lebat begini? Aku bangkit dari sofaku dan berjalan perlahan ke pintu depan. Shikamaru? Tak mungkin. Dia memang selalu ada kalau aku terlalu stress memikirkan Sasuke, tapi selalu aku yang ke rumahnya. Lagipula mana mungkin dia keluar rumah hujan-hujan begini? Tipe pemalas seperti dia lebih suka tidur di rumah. Kalau begitu, Sakura? Agak masuk akal, tapi masih tidak mungkin juga.

Aku membuka kunci pintu dan membentangkannya lebar-lebar, tak mempedulikan betapa kencangnya angin yang masuk. Aku lebih terpana dengan siapa yang kulihat di berdiri di ambang pintu. Daripada mempedulikan hal sepele macam angin yang berhembus agak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Teme…" ucapku kaget. Tak menyangka setelah hampir dua bulan kami tidak saling bertemu, sekarang dia berdiri di sini, di hadapanku. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam itu menjuntai turun, membingkai wajah pucatnya. Air menetes-netes dari ujung rambut dan pakaiannya. Dan wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Kau akan membiarkanku berdiri di sini sepanjang malam, Dobe?" tanyanya sarkastis. Setelah sekian lama tidak mendengar suaranya, aku bisa merasakan degup jantungku yang meningkat.

"Eh, oh, i-iya…masuk…" kataku sambil menepi dari ambang pintu, membiarkannya masuk. Dia melangkah masuk sementara aku menutup pintu di belakangnya, masih tercengang dengan kejadian ini. Setelah dua bulan tidak ada kabar dan sekarang dia ada di sini begitu saja? Wow. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak nyengir.

"Nee, Dobe," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadapku. "Otanjoubi omedettou…"

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Trims," tanggapku singkat. Tangannya yang dingin dan basah merengkuh wajahku dan dengan itu ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, menikmati setiap sentuhannya yang sudah lama tak kurasakan. Sekarang tiap detik begitu berarti untukku. _Dia tidak meninggalkanku. Dia kembali untukku._

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya, menatapku dalam-dalam dengan mata onyx-nya, tatapan yang sama dengan yang kulihat enam tahun lalu di ruang tropi.

"Kau sebaiknya ganti baju dulu, Teme," kataku, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada senang dalam suaraku. Aku membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendorongnya masuk ke kamarku. "Aku tak mau duduk semalaman denganmu yang basah kuyup."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "_As you wish_, Dobe."

Aku nyengir senang melihat tawanya lagi. "Pakaiannya ada di lemari, Teme. Kutunggu kau di ruang tengah, ada banyak hal yang harus kau pertanggungjawabkan padaku. Menghilang dari hidupku selama dua bulan adalah salah satunya…" kataku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukku ke arahnya dengan lagak mengancam, tapi dengan cengiran nakal di wajahku. Sasuke hanya tersenyum _stoic_ khas-nya, sementara aku menutup pintu kamarku dan berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil bersiul.

Benar-benar ulang tahun yang sempurna. Cowok stoic itu memang penuh kejutan. Pikirku sambil tertawa senang.

Aku baru saja mendudukkan diri di sofa ketika ponselku berbunyi lagi. Ada telepon. Dari Shikamaru. Tumben dia menelepon? Aku menekan tombol '_yes' _pada _keypad_ dan berkata, "Halo, Shikamaru?"

"Naruto?" balas Shikamaru. Suaranya agak teredam oleh hujan dan keramaian. Tampaknya ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, memindahkan channel TV-nya.

"Kau di mana?" Shikamaru balas bertanya. Aku menangkap nada khawatir sekaligus sedih dalam suara Shikamaru. Apa dia sedang ada masalah?

"Aku di rumah. Bersama Sasuke…" aku tak tahan untuk tidak nyengir ketika menambahkan kalimat itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Sasuke?" nada suara Shikamaru tampak bingung kali ini. "Kau bersama Sasuke?"

Aku mengangguk, tapi karena Shikamaru tak bakal melihatku mengangguk, jadi aku menambahkan, "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Kau yakin, Naruto? Kau yakin kau sedang bersama Sasuke?"

Aku mengernyit, tidak menyukai nada bicara Shikamaru yang seolah menganggapku gila. "Tentu dong. Masa aku tidak bisa mengenali pacar sendiri? Kenapa sih?"

Aku menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru, tapi lawan bicaraku hanya diam. "Shika? Kenapa?"

"Naruto…" terdengar suara Shikamaru. "Sasuke… dia kecelakaan dan tewas di tempat…"

Aku berhenti bernapas. Remote TV yang kupegang di tangan kiriku terjatuh dengan suara keras ke lantai keramik. "Shika…" akhirnya aku bisa menemukan suaraku dan tertawa hambar. "Bercanda ada batasnya tahu…"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Naruto."

_Tidak. Shikamaru pasti bohong. Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dia ada di kamarku sekarang._

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, aku menutup teleponku. Seluruh tubuhku serasa mati rasa, aku bisa mendengar suara ponselku menghantam lantai ketika aku bangkit dari sofaku dan berjalan pelan menuju ke kamarku, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

_Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dia sedang berganti pakaian di kamarku. Dia baru saja menciumku beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia baik-baik saja._

Aku bergeming di depan pintu kamarku. Menatap nyalang ke daun pintunya. Bimbang. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menggerakkan tanganku untuk meraih knop pintunya. _Ketika aku membuka pintu ini, Sasuke pasti ada di dalam, sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, tersenyum stoic padaku, dan baik-baik saja_. Aku menghembuskan napas dan memutar knop itu, lalu membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

Kosong.

Tak ada siapapun di dalam.

Aku terbelalak. Aku mengerjap dan menatap ke dalam kamarku sekali lagi, berharap Sasuke akan muncul dari balik pintu sambil berkata, "Dobe," disertai senyum mencemoohnya…

Tapi tak terjadi apapun. Kosong.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir jatuh di pipiku. Aku melangkah memasuki kamarku, merasa kekosongan ini tidak wajar.

Srek.

Aku menunduk. Aku menginjak secarik kertas, dengan sebuah kotak seukuran telapak tangan anak kecil berwarna coklat karamel di sebelahnya. Aku memungut keduanya, memutuskan untuk membuka kotak itu terlebih dulu.

Isinya sepasang cincin. Dengan ukuran yang hampir sama. Pandanganku memang dikaburkan oleh air mata, tapi aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas ukiran 'Teme' di cincin yang sedikit lebih kecil, dan 'Dobe' di cincin satunya.

_Sasuke…Teme…_

Aku beralih kertas yang ukurannya hanya sebesar kertas notes itu. Tulisan tangan Sasuke yang rapi tertera di atasnya. Tintanya yang sudah luntur karena terkena tetesan air mataku yang tidak mau berhenti masih bisa kubaca. Puisi favorit Sasuke. Puisi yang selalu dikutipnya setiap kali dia ingin menggambarkan perasaannya padaku.

_Ini… bohong kan…?_

Kakiku tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhku. Aku merosot ke lantai, menggenggam kedua benda yang tadi kutemukan, mendekapnya erat di tubuhku. Aku terisak tanpa suara. "Sasuke…" bisikku lirih. "_Aishiteru…_"

Dia benar-benar pergi kali ini. Bukan hanya untuk dua bulan. Tapi selamanya…

-

_flashback_

"_Kau baca apaan sih?" tanyaku, duduk menjejerinya yang sedang duduk sendirian di atap sekolah, hanya ditemani sebuah buku bersampul putih yang menurutku sama anehnya dengan buku yang kerap dibawa-bawa Kakashi-sensei saat mengajar._

_Sasuke mengelus kepalaku sekilas dan membiarkanku duduk di sebelahnya. "Ini," dia menunjuk bukunya, "namanya buku puisi, Dobe."_

_Aku mendengus. "Apa sih menariknya puisi? Kau terlalu melankolis, Teme."_

_Sasuke tersenyum sarkastis. Dia menatapku dengan mata onyx-nya dan mulai membaca, membaca dengan suara baritonnya itu agar aku tahu apa yang dibacanya._

Yang Fana adalah Waktu

Kita abadi:

Memungut detik demi detik,

Merangkainya seperti bunga

Sampai pada suatu hari kita lupa untuk apa.

"Tapi yang fana adalah waktu, bukan?" tanyamu.

Kita abadi…

_Dia selesai membaca. Ia menutup bukunya dan memandangku lekat-lekat. "Begitulah perasaanku padamu, Dobe," katanya._

_Aku mengernyit. "Tapi aku nggak ngerti, Teme…_

_Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Kau nggak harus mengerti, Dobe. Yang perlu kau lakukan, cukup hanya merasakan…"_

-

~Epilog~

Sasuke sudah merencanakannya matang-matang selama dua bulan ini. Dia rela untuk tidak bertemu dengan orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu selama dua bulan terakhir, hanya untuk hari ini. Hari ulang tahun Naruto. Rencananya benar-benar sudah siap. Dia sudah melakukan negosiasi dengan Sakura, salah satu temannya yang memiliki toko perhiasan untuk membantunya membuatkan sepasang cincin yang akan digunakannya untuk melamar Dobe-nya, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Dia rela memohon-mohon pada Sakura untuk memberinya harga yang sesuai dengan kantongnya, melakukan negosiasi dengan cewek itu kapanpun, asal keinginannya tercapai.

Dia juga rela mencari penghasilan tambahan, yang membuatnya tidak bisa membalas SMS atau menjawab telepon Naruto, atau bahkan menemuinya selama dua bulan karena dia terlampau sibuk bekerja sambilan di Cake Shop milik Shikamaru. Dia bahkan meminta Shikamaru dan Sakura untuk merahasiakan ini dari Naruto agar dia bisa mempersiapkannya sebagai kejutan di hari istimewa kekasihnya itu. Padahal Shikamaru dan Sakura selalu menceritakan pada Sasuke apa yang Naruto katakan tentang dirinya yang tidak menemuinya selama dua bulan. Dan Sasuke hanya tertawa mendengar itu semua, semakin tak sabar untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ia melamarnya.

Ia pulang lebih awal dari Cake Shop hari itu, senja di tanggal sepuluh Oktober. Dia sengaja tidak mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun apapun pada Naruto. Sasuke memacu Ducati-nya ke toko perhiasan milik Sakura untuk mengambil cincinnya.

"Hati-hati," kata Shikamaru sesaat sebelum dia pergi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan langsung melesat pergi.

Sasuke setengah berlari memasuki toko perhiasan Sakura. Sakura sudah ada di dalam dan menyambutnya dengan kotak kecil berwarna coklat karamel. Sasuke mengembil kotak itu, membayar Sakura dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada cewek itu sebelum keluar menemui motornya lagi. Tepat ketika ia menyalakan mesin motornya, hujan turun. Sasuke mendongak, merasakan tamparan butir air besar-besar di wajahnya. Dia mengenakan helm-nya, hujan lebat bukan hambatan baginya. Ia langsung memacu motornya ke rumah Naruto. Tak peduli hujan lebat mengaburkan pandangannya. Membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan di tikungan di dekat Cake Shop Shikamaru, bahkan ia tak sempat berteriak ketika motornya menabrak pembatas jalan, membuat motor besar itu terguling dan terseret di tengah licinnya jalanan, membuat kepala Sasuke terhantam aspal, dia bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh bagian kanannya yang remuk karena terseret dan tertindih motornya. Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat itu hanya satu.

_Naruto…_

Shikamaru yang sedang duduk-duduk di dekat jendela restorannya, mengamati hujan lebat di luar sana, terlonjak kaget ketika sepotong besi besar menghantam kaca restorannya, membuat retak besar di sana. Shikamaru bangkit berdiri, mengamati potongan besi itu. Potongan besi yang ia kenali sebagai bemper depan motor Sasuke, lengkap dengan plat nomornya.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Kiba dari luar restoran. Ia basah kuyup dan wajahnya luar biasa ketakutan. Ia baru saja keluar dari Cake Shop, memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Tapi tampaknya sesuatu yang terjadi di tikungan jalan membuatnya kembali ke Cake Shop.

Mengalahkan rasa malasnya, Shikamaru berlari keluar, mengikuti Kiba ke tikungan. Rokoknya terjatuh dari celah bibirnya ketika dia melihat apa yang juga dilihat Kiba dan semua orang lain yang berkumpul di bawah hujan, mengelilingi sesosok tubuh bergelimangan darah.

Sosok tubuh yang dikenali Shikamaru sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekaligus pacar sahabatnya, yang berniat akan melamar Naruto malam ini. Tapi sekarang tubuh itu sudah tak bernyawa. Kulitnya yang pucat semakin pucat dan basah oleh darah maupun air hujan. Shikamaru berjongkok di sebelah sosok itu, tangan kanan Sasuke yang terjulur memegang bungkusan yang sudah basah kuyup. Shikamaru mengambil bungkusan itu, melihat nama toko perhiasan Sakura tertera di atasnya. Ia membukanya, tapi tak ada apapun di dalamnya.

_Mungkin isinya terlempar ke suatu tempat_, pikir Shikamaru. Ia menggenggam bungkusan itu dan kembali bangkit berdiri, Kiba berdiri di belakangnya, memayunginya sambil menelepon ambulans. Tapi Shikamaru tahu hanya satu orang yang harus diberitahu tentang ini semua. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menelepon Naruto.

**_Owari_**

Ya ampun…maaf gaje banget…u.u saia ngetik ini cuma empat jam… dan maaf saia matiin Sasu kali ini…u.u habisnya di Sometime's In April kan udah Naru yang mati…gantian dong…biar impas…xp *dicekek*

Di sini gaya bahasanya juga beda banget sama Assickteru ya? Hehehe…saia pengen kesan suramnya kerasa soalnya…xp tapi kayaknya malah gaje deh, beda jauh sama Assickteru yang ringan… maaf kalau nggak sesuai dengan harapan readers *bows*

Maksud puisi di atas?

Oh, itu sih, kalau menurut tafsiran saia ya… seseorang yang sedang menjelaskan kepada kekasihnya kalau cintanya nggak akan lekang oleh waktu. Tapi itu menurut saia…silakan kalau ada yang mengapresiasinya berbeda…x)

Eh, dan maaf juga kalo nggak nyambung…xp *ditabok*

FYI, bagi para author yang ingin meningkatkan mutu fic-nya dan menjauhkannya dari kesan alay… bisa minta tolong sama personil FBSN (Federal Bureau of Sasuke and Naruto) untuk membeta fic buatannya. Kami para anggota FBSN akan bersedia membantu memperbaiki fic Anda dengan senang hati…x) dengan catatan, hanya fic yang memiliki pairing SasuNaru/NaruSasu yang dibeta…

Jika ingin bantuan kami, bisa kirim PM lewat akun FBSN (cari aja di search engine ffn dengan keywords FBSN) atau kirim email ke kami di rasenchidori2310 yahoo (dot) com

Kami akan membantu sebisa kami….XDD

**Special thank's to : Dani si Empat Porsi Ramen (atau siapalah pennemnya sekarang *ditabok*) XDDD makasih sudah mau membeta fic saia dengan sabar! XDD**

In the end,

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
